The present invention relates to a method for producing soundtracks and background music tracks, particularly for recreational purposes, in places such as discotheques and the like.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for creating, both randomly and under the control of the user, soundtracks and background music tracks. It is known that compact discs are currently available which contain a large number of sounds, for creating soundtracks or music backgrounds, which can be selected individually by the user by means of software and can be mixed together in order to obtain music tracks which are then read by a personal computer.
The above method, however, is rather long and troublesome, entails using numerous sources and programs and is not suitable for being performed in real time, for example in a discotheque or during a live performance, where sound mixing must be performed in a very short time in order to play it back to the audience immediately.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a method for producing soundtracks and background music tracks which can be both user-selectable and different each time but harmonically correct.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing random soundtracks and background music tracks by means of a CD-ROM which can be used interactively by the user even during live performances.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing soundtracks and background music tracks having a high digital audio quality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing soundtracks and background music tracks which can be used on a personal computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing soundtracks and background music tracks which does not require specific musical knowledge on the part of the user.
This aim, these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter are achieved by a method for producing soundtracks and background music tracks, particularly for recreational purposes, in places such as discotheques and the like, characterized in that it comprises the steps of:
combining together a plurality of sounds taken from a plurality of groups of sounds grouped into one or more macrogroups, so as to obtain combinations of sounds; and
arranging in a given sequence said combinations of sounds, so as to obtain a composition of sounds in which duration, volume and panning (stereophonic position) can be adjusted by the user.